True Love Is A Spell
by AnimeLoveSickness
Summary: Starts from the final ep of the 1st season. The Sunny Kingdom's Princesses were having their final battle. But they can't save the planet without the last Grace Stone, so Fine sacrifices herself. But when wakes up, she told her twin sister, Rein, to not hug her! What happened? Will Fine ever return to be the bubbly, happy-go-lucky everyone knew? No! She goes to another planet!
1. Fine Is A Cold Person Now!

**True Love Is A Spell**

All over the Mysterious Star, everyone was gloomy and sad, but worried about The Sunny Kingdom's Princesses, Fine and Rein. It was the final Prominence, or their final battle. They would finally be able to save the star, with the help of the prayers of every kingdom's princes and princesses.

"Fine, Poomo, what should we do?! We can't win if the last Grace Stone is missing!" Asked Rein. The last Grace Stone is lost, so the power wasn't enough. "We should sacrifice something!" Said Poomo. But what? "I'll sacrifice myself, Rein-sama. Fine-sama." Said Poomo. "No! You can't! You're power isn't enough!" Said Fine. She and Rein were having a hard time, giving all they can. "That's true. So If I can't be sacrificed, one of you two should be. I'm so sor-..|" "I'll sacrifice myself." Said Fine. As she said that, all her friends, from every kingdom, came running, shouting "NO!" "Alteza, come here, quick!" Shouted Fine. ALteza was confused, but went anyways. "Hold this!" Said Fine and she Alteza her wound. "I can't! This is yours!" Said Alteza hesitating. "JUST HOLD THAT THING ALTEZA!" Now Fine was really pissed off, which was crazy, because she never, and I mean NEVER, gets mad. Alteza got scared and held it tightly. Fine went running between the Grace Stones, jumped up, and became attached to the chain. "Rein, Alteza, do it, NOW! FAST!" Said Fine. Fine was still in her pissed off mode, it was scary, so without thinking, Alteza and Rein pointed the wounds towards the Blessing Of The Sun source. Fine was starting to disappear slowly, closing her eyes once in a while. Everyone behind her, her friends, her parents, they were focusing on Rein and ALteza. Just as she was about to entirely disappear, the final Grace Stone appeared. Fine couldn't say anything, so she disappeared along with the other Grace Stones. Finally, after the great effort Rein and ALteza had given, the star was saved. Everyone cheered and whistled, that's until Rein talked. "Fine, did you see that? We finally saved The Mysterious Star!" Rein was delighted, but when she heard no response, she got worried and had her heart beat go faster. "Fine, where are you? Fine? Fine if this is a prank, please stop! Fine!" Still, no response. "Did she.. Did Fine.. Did she… Disapppear?... Fine? Fine! No! FINE! FINE!" Rein was now shouting Fine's name, while crying. The girls were crying too, while the guys were just shouting her name. Even though everyone was now crying and sad, Shade was frozen at his place. He was shocked. Fine wasn't the type of girl to just disappear without a word, right? But, what if she did really disappear? Could she? But why?

Thousands of questions were on Shade's mind, when suddenly, the ground suddenly started turning into gold grass. Everyone noticed, and started looking around trying to find a clue as to where they were. But a soft fake cough made them look to the source, who was Princess Grace. "Oh my gosh! It's Princess Grace! Everyone bow down!" Said the Sunny Kingdom's Queen, Elsa. Everyone bowed down, shocked that the Legendary Princess Grace was in front of them. "Ok please stand straight everyone." And everyone followed her orders. "Rein, Fine is alright." That was shocking for everyone. Didn't Fine disappear? Rein on the side was happy tears were heavily running down her cheeks. "Really?" Rein asked. "Yes. But the thing is, I can't give her to you. I'm sorry. Fine was sad the whole time ever since long ago. She always felt like she wasn't as important as Rein was to everyone. She felt that she wasn't important, and that she didn't deserve being called one of the princesses of the Sunny Kingdom. She felt that everyone liked Rein much more than her. But nonetheless, she didn't show it at all, for the sake of Rein. She loves you too much Rein. She's in great pain right now, I can't give her to you." What she just said was too sudden for everyone. The clumsy, bubbly, happy-go-lucky Fine, was secretly depressed and hurt? "Grace-sama, are you for real? Fine was never jealous of Rein! She loves Rein! How can that be?! And she's my daughter, what do you mean by not being able to give her us?" Shouted the Sunny Kingdom's King, Truth. "Please calm down Your Majesty. What I mean is, if I give Fein to you, she wouldn't stay in The Mysterious Star. She would have to travel to the Planet Earth." Now that was a real news bomb. "I don't care! Give her to us!" Shouted Truth, more loudly this time. "As you wish, Your Majesty. But I'll warn you now, Fine's personality will completely change. If you would want the old Fine to come back, search for her true love. He's between you." Replied Princess Grace. She then put her hands in front of her, and slowly, Fine starting to appear. Rein wasn't able to hold back her tears seeing Fine is perfectly fine.

* * *

Fine was coming back to her senses, seeing every person she knew around her bed in her room. "Minna… What are you doing here?" Asked her innocently. As she said that, Rein started to cry again, this time not alone. Every single girl did. When Rein wanted to hug her, Fine put her hand in front Rein, signaling her to stop. "Not you. Go away." Said Fine. Everyone in the room went silent, and Rein's cries were inaudible now. Everyone was shocked. _Fine_ was telling _Rein_ to not hug her. Is it the end of the world? "I see… So this is the change that Princess Grace told us about.." Said Shade, sighing. He looked directly at Fine's eyes, which were dull. You could see the sadness in his eyes. The girl that he always admired, the girl he always respected, the girls he always _loved_, now hates everyone, hates _him_. And it was all because of everyone, all because of _him_. _**Could life get any worse? –Shade- **_And as if bad luck read his mind, Fine spoke up, saying something no one ever expected. "I'm going to Earth. Poomo, with me." She started packing her bags, and everyone is just staring at her like she grew two heads. Seriously though, Fine, leaving her home? She could hardly even leave to another kingdom without being a little sad. And now she's going to another planet. Probably the best luck to her sister and family and friends. Yup.

* * *

Hello my dear readers! Yes, a new story! I've been having this idea, so I thought why not post it before I forget the idea? So yea, I'll probably update this by the time I update The Fifth Element Of Life.

Thanks for reading!


	2. During The Ride To Earth

**True Love Is A Spell**

As Fine was packing, Poomo was staring at her, wondering what the heck is wrong. "Well Fine, if you're going to another planet, how would you live? You have no idea what Earth is like.." Asked Bright. "Oh no worries, I know everything. I'm going to a dance academy called Shining Stars Academy For Dancing. Or just SSAD for short. Wait why am I talking to you?" She said talking to herself mostly. After she finished packing her things, she went to look or something under her bed, when she got it out, it was a little pink suitcase filled with Japanese Yens. "Wait, so you enrolled yourself in an academy, in another planet, without us knowing?" Asked Truth slightly angered. "Actually no. Grace-sama is the one who enrolled me, she'll accompany me, and act as my guardian and teacher. And yes, she is not just a soul anymore. And no, you won't be able to meet her unless you give her what she wants, whatever it is." Said Fine, again, more to herself than to them. "Now if you'll excuse me. I hope we don't meet soon." She said bowing, letting her flawless shoulder-length pink hair fall to her side. She then stood up straight, took Poomo's box, and bowed again in front of the door. Everyone just stood there, staring at the door. And then after a minute or so, it hit them, _Fine _left _them._ Just as they realized that, they hurriedly ran to the door of the castle, but they were too late. Fine and Princess Grace had already went inside some kind of plane. They were shouting her name. "Fine!" "Fine!" "FINE!"

**Fine's POV**

They're shouting my name. Why do they care about me anyway.. I turned and gave Princess Grace a sad smile, she gave one back. "You know, you probably should cut your hair." I told her. She looked at her, which was a bun, and then looked at me again. "Done." She simply said. "Okay I guess. You shouldn't wear long frilly dresses you know." I said. She looked around for a bit then gave me a big white bag with no words said. I assumed there were her clothes. I opened it then looked. I saw heels, tight skirts, jeans, checkered shirts, shorts, sneakers, and a big full of hair ties, bows, and pins. It looked freaking amazing. I left her bag, then looked for my bag, it was no wear to be found.

"Shoot! My bag!" I shouted. She looked at me with her you're-unbelievable look and then started laughing. "You actually thought I'd wear all that? I made you forget that bag on purpose. I saw you're clothes inside them while you were at that public bathroom in your castle, your clothes are soo out of fashion. You're wearing clothes with me and it's final." She said. I thought about it for a minute, and then remembered. "But what about my underwear?" I asked. She didn't even look at me, just continued staring at the window. "I have a lot for you and me. And yes I know your bra and panties size." I was as red as a ripe tomato. How can she say that so freely? The pilot or whatever he was is a "he" and Poomo is a "he" and they shouldn't hear this talk. Then she looked at me, and laughed again. I was even redder if possible. "A little bit more blush, and your face will be the same color as your panties." She said. And just as she said, I got redder. "Perfect. You're now the exact color. Hahahahaa.." She continued laughing.

"How in the world do you know all this?" I asked, wondering how she knew the things that Rein, who I basically told my life to, didn't know. Rein..she…I hate her. Wait no! I should cheer up! "I just remembered, what should I call you?" I asked. I've been wondering for a while. If I call her Princess Grace or Grace-sama it would seem suspicious. But calling her Grace only.. dunno bout that. "Just Grace." She answered. Grace, huh? "Kaay.." I said. And we spent the rest of the time in silence. After about ten minutes, I slept.

**Normal POV**

Fine has slept for about an hour or two, and they're finally here. Grace started shaking Fine very ungracefully. Apparently, Fine is a very heavy sleeper. _**I should add that to the list of Fine's characteristics.. –Grace- **_Grace's been shaking Fine nonstop for 5 minutes and she still didn't wake up, so she got up, got ice cold water, and poured it all over Fine.

Fine woke up in a fright, shivering from the tips of her toes. "Why the hell did you do that! IT'S ICE COLD WATER! I'M FREEZING!" Shouted Fine. "Well you didn't wake up when I shook you for 5 freaking minutes, so I thought of torturing you. I'm so evil Muhahahahahaha.." Said Grace, then continued laughing evilly till they reached a tall, white limo. "Grace wake up, this is someone else's car. Let's go get ours." Said Fine, worried about Grace cause, where the heck did the huge limo come from? "Silly, this is our car. Don't worry I am sure." Said Grace simply but cheerfully. Fine just stood there frozen for a moment, before entering the car. Forcefully. By Grace who by now was pulling her hair. "Let go! Let go of my hair! LET IT GO!" Said (more like screamed) Fine. And to tease her, Grace left Fine's hair then started singing. "Let it go, Let it goo, can't hold it back anymore…" And she continued singing, which got Fine real pissed off. But luckily, they arrived at the academy. "Grace, you got away with it this time, but, I swear, next time I won't hold slapping you." Said Fine, glaring at Grace, who was innocently smiling.

* * *

**PureWishes02: Thanks a bunch for being my first reviewer, on the first chapter too. I hope I updated fast, no worries, I'll update the third chapter soon.**

**CandySHINE: Yes I know. I loved that idea even though it was a bit (not a bit at all) OOC. Who cares anyway, the whole story is filled with OOCs.**

**luna-chan2X3: I just updated **** Hope you enjoyed!**

**I just have a question for you. (Yes you reading right now.) What is a shine story? Please tell me, i live with Patrick under his rock so i know nothing :P**


	3. Living With A Boy!

**True Love Is A Spell**

**Fine's POV**

I swear that Grace pisses me off more than when people call me clumsy. As we got out of the car, I was in complete awe. Just the gate, it was enormous. Probably 20 times taller than me. And mind you, I'm pretty tall. It was enormous, but beautiful. It was a gold, with silver flower decorations. In front of the gate, there were 2 men in white suits. And they're not your usual guards, grumpy and strict, nope. They're extremely cheerful and were smiling.

"Hello, I'm Fujimori Ichiro, nice to meet you! May I ask what're your names?" Asked one of them. "Hello Fujimori-san. I'm Fine, she's Grace." Said me with no emotions on my face or voice. "Hello. I'm Ichida Masaomi. Nice meeting you." Said the other guard. "Hello Masaomi-san." Replied Grace smiling. Ughh, I hate that smile of hers. And then, Ichiro opened the huge gate for us.

**Normal POV**

Fine was so surprised, she couldn't even hide it. There was an enormous building in front of her, probably 40 times bigger than the gate, with a long staircase.

Students were happily chatting with their friends. The girls were wearing very cute uniforms. A lavender crop top with black strips and the school's sign on it, and black jeans shorts. While the boys wore crimson shirts with black strips with the school's sign on it, and black jeans. But that is not only what made Fine extremely surprised, it was the buildings, trees, even the floor! "Umm…Grace….are you sure we're not in the wrong school? I mean..I was a princess and my school wasn't this huge and…elegant.." Said Fine, still in awe. Grace just laughed at her comment, and continued walking.

Grace knocked on a wooden door, with a sign that has the word "principal" on it. And as you probably guessed, it was the principal's office. They entered after they heard a soft but powerful voice say enter. The principal was sitting on his chair, working on his laptop. His hair was red, and he had deep brown eyes you could mistake them for black. He was pretty tall, and he looked handsome, even though he didn't look young, nor old. "I'll assume you're Miss Grace and Miss Fine?" Said him, in a plain. "Yes sir." Replied Grace. He started searching for some things, and then there were sounds, of papers and a key. "Miss Fine, here is your schedule, your dorm room number and the dorm building's number, and your class. When you go get your uniform, please go to the student council president. As for you Miss Grace, here's your dorm room number and the building, the classes you'll be teaching, your keys, and this is the book for the first quarter. Please tell me if anything is bothering you both." Fine was surprised, again. Grace was teaching, how great! (sarcasm) And she's most probably teaching her. This is not a good thing at all. "Yes! I'm teaching you! Now I'm gonna be able to tease you about whoever you crush on.." Said Grace, grinning widely. Fine was sighing the whole way to the building's gate, because someone was annoying the hell out of her. "Well, my dorm's building's number is 5..and my dorm room's number is 8.. See ya later!" Said Fine, dashing off at full speed to escape from the demon she was walking with. Luckily, the building wasn't too far from the main building, probably a 5-minute walk. But because Fine was at full speed, it took her 30 seconds..

When Fine got to the building, she stared at it in awe, again. The building was seriously huge, and it looked like the emperor could live there. She walked inside, and started looking around, searching for a dorm with the number 8, but no dorms were there! There were a lot of students though, maybe she could ask one of them. She saw a boy with black hair who caught her attention. She went up to him. "Umm..excuse me…can you lead me to the dorm room number 8?" Asked her as politely as possible. When he looked at her, she took a step back. He was glaring at her with his midnight blue eyes, _hard._ For some reason, she saw some fear In his eyes, but that was overpowered by anger. "What the heck do you need from that dorm?" He asked. Fine was shaking, his voice was not so sweet, and it was like he was forcing her to answer, which is something she doesn't like to do. So she stood firmly, and looked directly at his eyes, who seemed surprised by her attitude. "May you please lead me there?" She asked, more forcefully this time. He looked at her, then turned around, hit a girl on her head, then went. The girl glared at him, but he just ignored her.

That girl immediately ran towards Fine's direction, bowing.

"I'm so sorry! My bro is a shy person when he is between strangers, so he acts like that. By the way, my name is Koizumi Kagome. He's Koizumi Natsume. Nice to meet you!" She said.

"Hello Kagome-chan. My name is Fine, nice to meet you too." Replied Fine, showing off a cute little smile, which surprised Kagome. And by now, everyone was staring at them. First, because of the smile that Fine just gave off. Second, because someone actually talked to Koizumi Kagome. Fine noticed the starts, and started glaring at every single person who stared. They all went back to whatever they were doing, afraid of the glare Fine gave. Kagome was surprised by her cold glare, but decided to shake it off. "So, what did you want from Natsume?" Asked Kagome. "Well, I asked him to lead me to my dorm room." She stopped, acting like thinking deeply, then continued. "It was dorm number 8.." She then looked at Kagome, who was looking at her in a surprised way. "Why you lookin at me like that?" Asked Fine. Kagome just continued string at her, which was creepy to Fine. "8? Room 8? Seriously?" Kagome was still staring, her sky blue eyes not moving from Fine's eyes. "Y-Yes…See?" Fine showed Kagome the paper with the dorm's number from the principal. "That's Natsume's room! How can a girl be with a boy? How is that possible?" Said Kagome, still staring. "How about..umm..we go talk to the principal about this?" Said Fine.

"Yeah sure!" Said Kagome, finally moving her eyes.

When they reached the principal's office, Fine was about to knock, when Kagome immediately barged into the room, grinning from ear to ear. "Hello principal-san!" Shouted Kagome. Fine looked at her in an are-you-serious look, but Kagome just ignored her. "Hello, Kagome. How are you today? And Natsume?" Asked the principal, smiling softly. "Well we're both very good. But I just wanna ask you something, why is Fine's room the same as Natsume's?" Asked Kagome. The principal looked surprised for a moment, but then looked normal again. He started searching for something in his laptop, then turned to the girls. "I'm sorry Miss Fine. There are no other rooms except Natsume's. Please bear with it. And Kagome, come here for a second. You can go Miss Fine." Said the principal, the he took Kagome and started showing her something on the laptop's screen. So Fine too off, to the dorm.

**Fine's POV**

I hope that Natsume guy is at least nicer than he seems, he's really damn scary. I go to my dorm with a girl who's called Hikari since I still have no idea where the dorm room was. I was now in front of the door, looking at it like there's a monster inside. So I started slowly opening the door, trying to not make as much noise as possible. When I entered,he was sitting on the couch, watching Fairy Tail on tv. I accidently tripped on a pencil that was on the floor, and I fell, making a low "thud" sound. He snapped his head towards me, glaring as hard as he can. "What the heck are you doing here?" He asked, in an extremely low but dangerous voice. When I was about to open up my mouth, Kagome appeared. She spoke for me. "Natsume, calm down. It looks like…" Kagome started talking to him in a low voice, so I couldn't hear what they were talking about. And I just noticed, these two look like twins, but they don't have too much similarities. They have the same hair color, but different eye color. I found myself staring at Natsume's eyes, they were midnight blue. I loved that color. But his eyes, they don't look pure. Like they've been stained by life's horrible consequences.

"So Fine, I talked to Natsume about it, and he said he doesn't care as long as you don't interfere with any of his things or problems. Kay?" She said, smiling a little. I'm in my room right now, which honestly looks beautiful. I wonder if Kagome decorated it?

"Hey Kagome, are you and Natsume twins?" I asked.

"Yup! I'm surprised you noticed though. A lot of people hardly believed we were twins just because of our eye color. I took mine from dad, and Natsume took his from mom." She said, smiling a little smile, clearly remembering good things.

"I see…." I just smiled at her for her cuteness. "Well *yawn* I should go to bed, Rima-chan is gonna get worried if I don't come early. See ya!" She said, then left.

Fine arranged everything, then went to sleep.

* * *

**Yo! Sorry for being late, but I had 2 weeks tests, so I couldn't really touch my laptop. Sorry.**

**DenChan: Thanks for the advise! And your comment is really helpful. Please continue supporting me.**

**PureWishes02: Ah I see.. well I guess it is..**

**CandySHINE: I know right? Well I hope you're satisfied, I made this chapter extra long in Microsoft Word, 15 pages, to apologize for being late. Heehee..**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Meeting A New Person

**True Love Is A Spell**

Fine woke up the next morning, feeling pretty good.

The bed was comfortable, and the temperature was perfect. It was a calm morning with the birds tweeting. But the sun wasn't fully out yet, so it was pretty early.

At first, Fine thought she was dreaming. She wasn't in her room, no annoying blue haired person next to her, and different blankets and overall design of the room. Then it hit her, everything. A scowl making its way to Fine's beautiful face. But then, she also remembered something else.

_She's in the same dorm with a boy._

Fine was worried about that, but then some positive thoughts entered her mind. _**At least we have separate rooms, and bathrooms. The only thing shared is the huge living room. –Fine-**_

Then, Fine decided to shower, then decide what to do with her looks.

When she finished, she went to look at what her closet has, since she doesn't have her uniform yet. It was full of bags, dresses, shorts, tops, anything you can think of. And this was only half of what Grace had in that huge white bag of hers.

After 5 minutes of staring, she decided to wear a lavender crop top with the words "Love Yourself" written on it, and black jeans, with some black converse.

Now that she finished her clothes, she did her hair into a simple braid. She wore a cap with the word "OBEY" on it.

She looked at a huge mirror one last time, nodded at herself, took her bag from her bed, then left.

When she went out of her room, she saw a person, scratch that, a guy, sitting on the couch, playing video games on the tv. When he heard the door opening, he looked at Fine with those dangerous eyes.

Goose bumps invaded her body. He was staring directly at her eyes. She could clearly see he was suspecting her.

"Look, Koizumi-san. I'm no suspicious person, kay? I promise will not interfere with your life or with anything. I'll act as if I don't even see you, and you will do the same, so we're equal. Agreed?" She said, full of confidence.

His reaction? More narrowed eyes. That's all she got.

Tired of this, she immediately left the room with a loud "bang". She was really pissed off, she was trying to make peace with each other, and here he is. Doubting her even more.

**Fine's POV**

What is wrong with that guy?! I try to make peace between us and he doubts me even more. Is that logical?! I should have punched him right at the moment! I need to calm down. Breathe in…Breathe out… Okay!

But wait, now that I'm outside, where should I go? Maybe I should just explore..

**Normal POV**

As Fine was walking, she noticed that trees were slowly getting more and more, but she didn't mind. She knew she was entering a forest, and it was the perfect place for her mood right now. She found a perfect spot under a beautiful sakura tree, so she ran towards it. She took out her MP3, and took out a book titled _The girl he never noticed. _(This is actually a WattPad story, go check it out!) She put on her earphones, started _Burn_ by _Ellie Goulding_. (My favorite song at the moment) She started reading the book, enjoying the soft breeze.

Suddenly, a bush in front of her started moving. She eyed the bush curiously, then put her things in her bag fast, and started crawling towards the bush, slowly.

The sound wasn't scary. In fact, Fine found it cute. When she was right in front of the bush, she slowly raised her upper body to look behind the bush. She saw blue, and hints of black. She couldn't comprehend what it was, so she extended her hand.

She touched the thing, it was soft. Like, soo soft. But then, there was a voice. Not an animal's, but a _person's _voice. She immediately took her hands back, scared of what it was, and ran towards the tree.

The sounds started getting louder by the second, which got Fine scared by the second too. After about 5 minutes, a tall figure finally stood up, stretching.

It was a guy all along.

Fine heaved a long sigh of relief. But when she returned her focus to the guy, cuts &amp; bruises were visible on his skin.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay sir?" Said Fine in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. These are just small scratches, they won't hurt, Miss…" He couldn't continue, not knowing Fine's name.

"Fine. And scratch the Miss." She said. "Nice name you got there." He said, showing a goofy grin.

"Thank you for the compliment, Hoshio-san. We should get those cuts cleaned, come with me to my room." She said, while walking towards her bag. He was stunned, he didn't tell her his name, so how did she know?

"How did you know my name? Did I tell you without noticing?" He asked, but she just looked at him, shrugged, then turned away. She moved her finger, telling him to come over. And so he did, ran after her. Why? She's interesting. Right from the beginning.

* * *

**Hello my amazing readers! I hope I updated soon, I promise I'll make the next chapter as long as you like, just tell me how many pages (or words) you want.**

**Now for the awesome reviews.**

**CandySHINE: Guess you'll see your name a lot in the next chapters hehe.. He is, BUT, DON'T SHIP NATSUME &amp; FINE, YOU'LL BE GREATLY DISSAPOINTED SO DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT. Lol..**

**sme1228: I hope you're opinion will stay the same till the end of the story!**

**Project Mix01: AND I FREAKIN LOVE YOU! Thanks for the advise. YOU ARE FREAKIN AWESOME TOO!**

**tinker3bellz1: She will, no worries. Thank you for reviewing.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed the chappie!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**P.S I USED THE NAME OF A STORY THAT BELONGS TO sweetdreamer33 . THE STORY DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!**


	5. Author's Note

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**_

Guys, I'm not gonna update till the week after this one. (10-4) I'm sorry but my graduation party is near, and I have double the studies since the final exams are near already. So… Nor TLIAS (True Love Is A Spell) or TFEOF (The Fifth Element Of Lfe) will be updated until that time. Sawy! Sorry!


	6. A Bet & A Breakdown

**True Love Is A Spell**

When Fine &amp; Hoshio arrived at her dorm, Natsume was still there, playing. But now, there was another guy sitting beside him, and Kagome on the floor texting someone.

Kagome heard the door open so she looked up. When she did, her eyes starting shining with tears. Fake tears. She ran to Fine and hugged her then started sobbing.

"Fiiiine! I'm glad you're back! Natsume and Narumi won't stop bullying me. Telling me I'm an idiot who is just pretending to be smart because I lost a game!" She whined, sniffing.

Narumi started laughing freely at her act and Natsume smirked.

"We were just kidding, Kagome. Sorry." Apologized Narumi while smiling.

"Oh I see! Well never mind. Fine let's go- wait who's that?" When Kagome asked, Narumi &amp; Natsume turned their heads to take a good look at the stranger.

"Hello! My name is Sorata Hoshio. Nice meeting you!" Said Sorata, smiling widely.

"Nice meeting you too! I'm Kagome and you know the rest." She said, then laughed and everyone joined.

Well, everyone without Natsume.

He was so focused on the game, he wanted to win the bet.

Yes, a bet. He and Narumi made a bet. Whoever loses, will supply the winner with dinner of the winner's choice. Of course the winner does have to pay, just a quarter of the total money.

Natsume was a lazy kid, so he never really went to the cafeteria to get food. He would wait for his sister to bring it. And he would always pay for his sister.

So this was a great opportunity. And he would win it, by a game.

"Oi Natsume, join us here!" Said Kagome, slightly frowning. He didn't even glance at her.

"Narumi, what the heck did you do with this kid?" Asked Kagome. Natsume heard her, so he pressed pause, then turned around and glared at his sister.

"I won! Yaaaas!" Narumi shouted. Natsume immediately turned to the tv again, eyes narrowed. When he saw what was written on the screen, he just froze, then so slowly, he turned to Kagome, and started glaring daggers at her.

He looked seriously scary, like he was about to murder his sister.

"Kagome, you'll pay for this. _You are so going to pay for this." _He said the last part in a low but very, very, very dangerous voice. Fine &amp; Sorata bodies started shaking. His voice was so scary, Fine focused on nothing but his eyes. They were furious, like really, really, _really, _furious.

"But…! Narumi cheated!" She said, trying to run away from the punishment. Narmui just shrugged.

After a lot of staring from Fine, it clicked.

Natsume's eyes were the same color as Shade's hair color.

She then started to remember things about her planet, how everyone used to treat her, and how everyone loved her twin more than her, and everything else.

Tears were slowly running down her cheeks, and before anyone noticed, she immediately ran to her room, to cry in there.

When she started running, all the eyes in the living room were following her until she reached her room and closed the door and started sobbing loudly.

The first one to go and check on Fine was Kagome, she started softly knocking on Fine's door.

"Fine? You okay there?" She asked softly, very low too. She got no reply, so she asked again.

"Fine? Can I come in?" Asked Kagome, in a low voice. She heard a little click, so she went a few steps back. The door opened a little bit, and Kagome went in.

**Natsume's POV**

What was that? She suddenly just ran and started crying.. So weird..

After 5 seconds of staring at her door, I remembered that Hoshio guy.

"Hey you there, why are you here?" I asked him. He looked at me for a bit and then turned his head to the door.

"Well, Fine wanted to give me some help because I was injured a little." He said, still looking at the door. I went to a little table in the kitchen, and got the first aid kit. I went back to the living room, and gave it to him.

"Now you can go, Mister." I said, going back to Narumi. He then went to the door, but not before telling us to tell Fine if she needs anything. Tsk, she has Kagome. That's 10 times more than enough.

**Fine's Room, Normal POV**

Kagome saw Fine sobbing on her bed. She went over to her and started drawing invisible circles on her back to calm her down.

"Mind calming down and telling me? Because you gave me a shock.." Said Kagome, wiping some tears off Fine's face.

"Okay…So you *hiccup* see…I'm not from *hiccup* Earth.." Said Fine in a very low voice, so the guys outside won't hear.

Kagome just continued staring at Fine's face, no words said.

"I know, shocker. But where do you think my natural pink hair came from?" Said Fine, looking at Kagome's eyes, which were wide open.

"I can't understand." Said Kagome.

"Well…." And Fine started explaining everything.

**The Mysterious Planet, Shade's POV**

It's been horrible ever since Fine left. All our friends been depressed, Queen Elsa, and Rein too.

But no one was as depressed as King Truth. He was the most depressed of all. He always blames himself, he hardly ever shows his face. Everyone who knew Fine personally was and is still depressed. And we still haven't found out who is Fine's true love.

We tried making everyone who was in the adventure of finding the Grace Stones remember any signs of any kind of attraction. But still, no results. We're still trying hard, but we can't.

Currently, we're packing to go to Earth.

Me, Rein, Bright, Altezza, Lione, Tio, Mirlo, The 11 Seed Princesses, Sophie, &amp; Auler. We're all heading out to Earth, to look for Fine. We left the small ones because we're enrolling in a school.

It's the same one Fine is in, Shining Stars Academy For Dancing, or SSAD. We're gonna get Fine back, even if by force.

She doesn't understand how important she is to us, we have to get her. Or at least make King Truth hear her voice.

We have to do it, no matter what.

* * *

**Hi there! Finally an update! Thanks to all who were patient with me, I appreciate it! Now, I don't think I'm gonna update soon because of my Finals tomorrow which start 18-5 and end 26-5. So please understand to all of you who are waiting for my updates, I will start writing the next chapter right after I update this chapter, so let's hope for a miracle to happen! Also, please check out my other story, The Fifth Element Of Life. Also, (lol too much) I am currently working on a Wattpad story too! I'm not publishing any time soon, but if there's someone who can make a cover for me, I'd love it. If you'd like to do that, PM me your email.**

**Thanks For Reading!**


	7. Going To The Mall

**True Love Is A Spell**

Now, Kagome know the truth about Fine's life &amp; past. Where she's actually from, who her real family is, and why she started crying.

Instead of leaving Fine all alone, Kagome decided to have a girls' night with Fine and another friend, Maya.

Maya was quite similar to Fine, except had straight black hair, and sarcasm was running through her veins.

Fine immediately loved Maya, especially her sarcastic comebacks.

Maya loved Fine too, but thought she was too nice for her own good. But nonetheless, still loved her.

They were dancing, singing, eating, watching movies, anything you can imagine on a girl's night.

They all somehow ended up sleeping over each other, literally.

No seriously, Fine was on the floor, Maya's head over Fine's stomach, and Kagome's head over Maya's stomach.

They woke up the next morning laughing at their position, and were glad it was a Saturday morning.

"Hey Fine and Maya, how about we go shopping today?" Asked Kagome, while braiding Maya's hair.

"We can go shopping?" Asked Fine the same time Maya said "Sure!"

"Of course we can go shopping! We have a mall in campus, we can start off by going to Forever 21. I heard they have a sale!" Said Kagome, jumping up &amp; down.

Since Fine was from another planet, she had no idea what Forever 21 was, but decided to go with it.

"Uuh….sure. let's go! But we have to get pizza." Said Fine, making her and her 2 girlfriends laugh.

Even though she doesn't know Forever 21 –which is clearly a big deal-, doesn't mean she doesn't know malls sell food!

"Okay. Fine, go take a shower, now." Said Kagome.

"Whaat?! Why?! I took one an hour ago. Besides I'm too lazy.." Whined Fine.

"You did? I didn't see you.. well all of us had taken showers, right? Well, let's choose our clothes! And since we're all the same size, we're taking from Fine." Said Kagome. Fine groaned.

"And plus, you have amazing style, Fine. We will look like models." Said Maya.

Fine was too lazy to argue so she just nodded, and went to open her closet.

Maya and Kagome followed close, looking in awe at the clothes.

"Well? Aren't you choosing something?" Asked Fine. They remembered why they were here and started looking at the clothes in Fine's closet.

They got out each carrying their outfits.

Fine wore a white tank top with the words "Nope" written in black with black cardigan that reached her knees, and skinny jeans, with black converse.

Kagome got a pink t-shirt with a huge red heart in the middle, and light blue jeans, and wore small pink heels.

Maya wore a white t-shirt with a jeans jacket, black shorts, and white converse.

When they finally finished, they got out fast because they didn't want Natsume to see them.

"Shoot! I forgot about Hoshio-san!" Shouted Fine, frowning.

"Boo." Someone said that in Fine's ear that caused her to jump a foot in the air.

"What the heck? Who- oh! Hoshio-san!" Said Fine, smiling. He smiled back.

"How are you? Good?" Asked Hoshio.

"You're asking about me? How are you? I'm sorry I forgot to give the band-aids. Did you get them? How are your cuts? Are-" Hoshio cut her off, chuckling.

"Fine calm down. It's okay Natsume-san gave me some. My cuts are healed now. Thanks." He said, smiling.

Fine sighed, she was really worried about him.

"Well, we're going to the mall. I'm glad we bumped into each other. See you!" She waved at him, he waved back, and each went their separate ways.

**Mysterious Planet, Rein's POV**

I really miss Fine. I really do. Actually, everyone does. We've been in this adventure to find Fine's true love, but no luck. There's no evidence at all. We're finally gonna travel to the planet Earth, to get Fine back. We're going to go tomorrow. I can't wait to see Fine!

* * *

**Hi! Oh my god guys I'm so sorry! Let me tell you why I am late updating.**

**1-My best friend's father died (RIP)**

**2-I was in a hotel with no internet because the water broke at home.**

**3-My mom had a heart surgery**

**So forgive me! Also, right now, the internet is not working, so I apologize again! **

**Thanks For Reading!**


	8. Meeting Again!

**True Love Is A Spell**

Fine was sitting in class very bored, playing with her sparkly shirt that Kagome insisted she buy.

For some odd reason, she was thinking about the politics and wars going around the world.

Her thoughts were cut short when her homeroom teacher, Grace-sensei, entered the class a little tiny bit gloomy.

"Okay class, we have 8 new students. Please sit down so I can introduce them."

And the whispers started.

Fine could hear everything clearly, and was annoyed at how annoying her classmates were.

"_Are they girls?"_

"_Are they guys?"_

"_Are they hot?"_

"_Where are they from?"_

Of course, Fine didn't really care. She was staring at the beautiful scene in front of her, out the window.

Birds were singing, Trees were moving, Sun shining bright. She really loved Summer.

"Come in please." Said Grace, making the 8 students enter.

At first, Fine didn't even want to glance at them, until the first one started.

"I'm Rein. I hope you all take care of me."

Fine snapped her head at the new student's direction, and soon enough, saw them.

Rein, Shade, Bright, ALtezza, Sophie, Auler, Mirlo, &amp; Lione.

She stared at them, they stared at her, until Shade called out to her.

"Fine…." Said Shade, smiling a sad one.

She got up and left the class in less than 5 seconds.

She wasn't heartbroken or scared, no, she was angry, very angry.

She left the Mysterious Planet because she doesn't want to see them, and now they're back?

She heard voices in the bathroom, and knew it was Kagome and Maya.

"Fine? You okay there?" Said Maya, her voice full of concern.

"I'm okay, thanks for your concern though."

"Fine, you get that lazy butt of yours out of that stinking booth and look us in the eye." Said Kagome, very seriously.

"Ugh fine." Fine grunted. She opened the door only to be sucked into a huge hug by Kagome &amp; Maya.

She was really glad she had such great friends.

They stayed there for a minute or so, until Fine talked.

"We should probably get going."

Kagome and Maya looked at each other and replied smiling,

"Yeaah…."

And they started walking.

* * *

"You're lucky you got here in time, bitch**." Said Shizuko, one of Fine's classmates that hate her.

Why does she hate her?

Because she is sharing a room with the one and only, Natsume Koizumi.

Actually, that guy has a whole club formed, and she's the vice president. So of course she hates her. She even tried bullying her a few times, but Fine being the smartass kid she is, always humiliated Shizuko instead of herself.

"A bitch is a female dog. Dogs bark. Bark is from trees. Trees are from nature. Nature is beautiful. So you're indirectly calling me beautiful, I appreciate that." Said Fine, then smiled.

Shizuko's face turned red from anger, which caused Kagome to lowly chuckle.

Maya looked confused, but shrugged.

The so-called 8 new people took their seats. Which were far away from the trio (which Fine was very grateful towards).

It was the middle of the period when Fine received a note from Kagome.

_Shopping?_

Fine smiled. Typical Kagome.

_Bath &amp; Body Works first._

Last time Fine went with the girls, they showed her all the amazing stores and now she has memorized the names.

All the way from Restaurants to Clothes Shops and in between, she memorized it all.

She held her head up to see Kagome and Maya smile at her. She smiled a warm one back.

She put her hand up, and opened all five fingers. She slowly started counting down, making Kagome and Maya hurry up to the class door.

"Miss Koizumi, Miss Andou, where are you going?" Asked Grace-sensei.

"Class is over." Said Fine instead of Kagome and Maya. Then they all left together.

"No it's-" Before Grace-sensei could properly finish, the bell rang. She groaned loudly and started getting her things.

Everyone left the classroom, leaving the 8 new people alone. Only, they weren't actually alone.

The windows were about to break from all the girls standing in the hallway.

They were swooning over the boys. Mostly Shade though.

"Fine looks so much more beautiful, don't you think?" Asked Rein, smiling sadly.

"Yeah… And so much more mature." Said Bright, also smiling sadly. Actually they were all smiling sad smiles. They can't believe how much Fine changed. But they know she changed for good.

**Shade's POV**

I really missed Fine. When she left the class, I thought she was gonna cry, but then I remembered that Fine was a strong girl.

And sure enough, she came back with those two girls who're always with her, looking normal. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. But I was very worried.

I was basically staring at her the whole period, knowing her every move.

How she smiled to the girl who turned red from anger, how she smiled a very warm smile towards her friends –which was very cute- , and how she left exactly a second before the bell rang.

I loved that move the most.

I mean come on, exactly a _second_ before the bell rang.

_A second._

How is that not awesome and amazing? But nonetheless, I knew she wasn't going to accept any kind of apology.

"Guys, I got an idea. Why don't we ask Fine who her love is? I mean Grace-sama never said we can't." Said Shade.

They looked at each other, debating whether to do it or not.

Before anyone can start talking, Grace entered.

"You can't. She herself doesn't know because I erased it from her memory. I knew you'd think of something like that." She said, then simply left.

**Third POV**

They looked at each other, and sighed at the same time.

They were glad the girls were shooed off by a teacher before Grace-sensei came. They don't want a ruckus.

"Guess we have to deal with it and just find Fine's love fair and square." Said Lione, her head hung low.

We all agreed.

* * *

**Oh my gosh finally! I'm sorry If I was late!**

****: I forgot to mention that when Fine and Grace went to Earth, Fine already got into high school, so curses are used.**

**tinker3bellz1: Thank You! You don't know how much it means to me that you even replied to that! I really appreciate it! And btw, my mom is perfectly fine ****.**

**Also for all my readers, if you got confused about anything, please PM me!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	9. Great -or not?- Announcement

**True Love Is A Spell**

When Fine entered her door, it was quiet, which she guessed had no signs of Natsume.

Sighing, she walked towards her room, leaving the door open.

She left her bag on the floor, then collapsed onto her bed.

It was a long day, no doubt. It was a complete surprise for her to see her ex-friends and ex-crush. But she thought it's not worth it, so she cleared her mind of them.

All she wanted was to take a long, warm shower, so she literally peeled herself off her bed, she didn't even bother taking clothes since nor Natsume or his friends are here, so she simply took a lavender towel.

The warm water calmed her down so much, she didn't hear the voice of 3 people entering the dorm.

After about 30 minutes, she got out of the bathtub and wrapped the towel around herself.

She was humming a song, so no noises entered her ears. But once she got out of the bathroom into her room, what she saw was something she _definitely _didn't expect.

_Natsume_ was searching in her _closet._

And her reaction was the most natural one.

_Scream_.

* * *

"We're so sorry, Fine. It was a bet and we thought you were not here." Apologized Narumi.

Fine wore some appropriate clothes and went sitting In the living room with Natsume, Narumi, and 2 guys she has no idea who they are. They were apologizing for what happened.

"Even if I wasn't here, what gives you permission to enter my room?! It's called Fine's Room for a reason you dickheads!" Shouted Fine.

Narumi wanted to start apologizing again, but was stopped by Nastume.

"Stop apologizing bro. If she doesn't accept your apology it's her problem not yours." He said, staring at Fine very coldly.

Fine chuckled that didn't give off any signs of entertainment.

"Yeah don't call it my problem when you would have seen my pads and tampons."

That made Natsume freeze.

"I'm sorry okay?" He said after a long dramatic sigh.

"Finally! You could have said it from the beginning and I wouldn't even go near my period stuff topic!" Fine said, moving her arms in the air. The guys winced a little when she said the last part.

"So I'm gonna be nice and leave you. Have a good time!" She smiled at them, waved, then went towards her room.

"How can she change moods so damn fast?" Asked one the guys, whose name is apparently Subaru.

"I tell you man, girls are so damn crazy on their periods." Said the other guy, whose name is Zero, then made a disgusted face.

"Okay let's stop all the gross talk please?" Asked Narumi, his nose still scrunched up.

They all nodded in agreement.

**Rein's POV**

We've been looking for Fine for quite a while now. Since we only have 3 classes together, we never get to see each other because Fine leaves the class at the exact moment the bell rings. And when we look for her, it's like she suddenly disappeared from Earth's surface.

We never gave up, but we slowly re since it's already been 2 weeks.

"Okay class, settle down, I have an important announcement." Said Grace-sensei, or Grace-sama to us.

Everyone sat down, and the class became silent. Yup, Grace-sensei has amazing control over us.

I remember a few days ago, a student named Kei didn't listen to Grace-sensei, she threatened him with detention for 2 months. Since then, everyone became scared of her. Except Fine, but she doesn't disrespect her.

"Okay, so since it's Fall, and Winter is coming soon, the International Dance Competition is finally starting!" Everyone started cheering, and some were even dancing a little weird dance. I chuckled a little.

"But Sensei, what is that?" Asked Bright, looking confused. Then I remembered, we are new, we don't know what this is.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. This is a competition where students from all over the world come and compete to. Since SSAD has a lot of branches all over the world, and the main branch is here, the competition is happens here. At first, all the group or solo dancers have an audition, and they pick 5 teams to enter the main competition. In the main competition, students from here, go to the main SSAD school, which is American. From there, people from Korea, China, Brazil, Czech Republic, France, Australia, Canada and Greenland come to have the _real_ competition, Each country has 2 teams, which means 20 teams in total. Then in the second round, each country has 1 team, so 10 teams in total. Then, it goes down to 2 teams. In the 4th round, the 2 teams compete, and the winner gets to attend SSAD's college for 2 years for free." After the long speech, we were all dazed. That's amazing!

"Okay class, I have something to do, free period!" Then she ran out of the class.

**Fine's POV**

After I heard Grace's explanation, I made my decision, I'm entering this competition.

"Hey fine, since you're new, what do you think?" Asked Kagome, standing in front of me with Maya beside her.

"I'm entering." I simply said.

"Yeah?! Great! You can enter out team, we need one more member anyways." Said Kagome, jumping up and down excitedly.

"You have a team?" I asked, titling my head to the side.

"Yes. Me, Kagome, Natsume, and Narumi. Last year, we had Shizuko with us. But she made us lose." Said Maya.

"Natsume? Nope. He hates me, I'd rather be solo." I immediately refused. That guy really hates me for some reason, even though I did nothing wrong.

"Psh please, who said he hates you?" Asked Kagome.

"Oh come on, a blind person can tell how hardly and coldly he glares at me." I said, and I meant it.

"You're right." Said Maya. Kagome glared at her.

"What?" Asked Maya, shrugging.

"You're supposed to help me convince her to come to our team." She said, still glaring. I rolled my eyes, typical Kagome.

"Okay. To save you from any more trouble since I'm nice and kind, I'll enter you team." Kagome &amp; Maya's eyes widened.

"But-" They frowned. "Ask Natsume to be as nice to me as possible, okay?"

They both nodded and started jumping like kids who finally got the candy they wanted for years.

I smiled at them.

_**I hope it all goes good –Fine-**_

* * *

**I'm late right? Yes I am. Sorry! Also, Ramadan Kareem to those celebrating :D **


	10. Ouch! That's Harsh!

**True Love Is A Spell**

**Fine's POV**

I fell on my bed, very very exhausted. I can hear Kagome and Natsume shouting in the living room. Which, by the way, is making my head hurt even more. After all of those videos and trainings, my head and body hurt like hell. And the huge wound on my arm, gosh I can literally feel my skin re-opening.

I couldn't handle it anymore, so I went to the living room.

"Guys will you please stop?" I asked in a tiny voice. They didn't seem to hear me, so I raised my voice a bit.

"Guys please stop!" I asked. They still didn't even notice me.

"GUYS STOP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. They finally looked at me.

"You're here fighting when I'm having a terrible headache. Can you either shut up or go somewhere else?" I asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed, we share this place, so I have every right to stay here." Said Natsume, glaring at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I totally forgot you weren't the person who pushed me off the chair and made me hit my arm on the steel chair and made me watch hundreds of videos to cause my headache. Sorry." I said, sarcasm filling my voice.

He looked taken a back a little bit, but returned to his cold self.

"You know what? I give up. I'm sleeping." He said, then slammed his door shut. I winced a little, but kept my poker face

"I'm sorry, Fine. I should have believed him when he said he will push you off the chair. I'm really really sorry please forgive me please." Kagome said, small tears running down her face.

"It's okay Kagome. I know you love your brother. It's okay, he hates me. I totally get it and I'm cool about it." I said to Kagome, hugging her. Let's go back to the beginning of the day, when all of this mess happened.

**After School Finished**

I was walking towards my locker to put today's book's there, when Kagome and Maya came to me.

"Hi Fine! Since you agreed to join our team, we're going to do some basic training we do every year, so come to my dorm room after 15 minutes okay?" Asked Kagome. I nodded my head and they ran to god knows where, probably to Kagome's dorm room.

I finished putting my books, so I speed-walked towards my room so I reach there in time.

I entered my room and immediately went to my bedroom, not even looking back.

I took a quick shower, and didn't bother to blow dry my hair today so I just dried it with my towel. I went to my closet and chose some black leggings and a gray Adidas shirt. I wore my Adidas black and neon blue shoes, to show my obsession with Adidas. I took two hair bands so I can tie my hair when I train.

I resumed my speed-walking all the way to Kagome's room.

When I knocked the door, Kagome opened it and started jumping and squealing. I had no idea what was happening, or why she was super hyperactive, so I just stood there with a "wtf" face. After a few moments, Maya finally entered the scene.

"Kagome, what is taking you so-oompf!" Maya was tackled down by Kagome in a bone-crushing hug.

"She's actually here! Oh my god she's actually here! Yaaaay!" Kagome started jumping up and down again.

I didn't understand what the big deal was, I mean they were my best friends, I would do anything for them.

_Like what you did to Rein? See the result of that?_

A voice in my head said, but I just shrugged it off even though I knew deeply, it did somehow affect me.

"Sorry, Kagome thought you'd ditch us." Said Maya instead of Kagome since she didn't stop squealing.

"Why would I do that? I mean, you're my best friends, why would I do that? Also can I enter, I'm melting already, it's so hot." I said, entering the apartment.

I heard Kagome squealing again, and I shook my head.

After a moment, she finally calmed down and left towards the dancing studio.

* * *

When I entered, really cold air hit my skin. I shivered a little, but got used to it right away. My eyes studied the place. It was very tidy, everything was polishing. The floor was literally shining, I was afraid I'd slip on it or something. There were two huge speakers, which I assumed were for music. At the back of the room, there were some machines, and a little vending machine at the corner. And then at the end of the room, I finally noticed Natsume glaring at me, and Narumi standing at the corner trying to stop him. Even though his glare could match a lion's, I wasn't scared for some reason. I guess I got used to it by now.

"Why is she here?" Hissed Natsume.

"I forgot to tell you? Oh! Well, she's joining our team!" Replied Kagome, too cheerfully for my liking.

His eyes studied my outfit very carefully, stopping at…err…_some_ places. He then looked directly into my eyes.

"How flexible are you?" He asked. I was very flexible, I wanted to say, but words didn't seem to get out.

So instead, I walked across the room, and did a back layout flip. ( search up ?v=Q73Jf0ob7oU) (Check that link so you see how it goes)

Narumi, Kagome, and May were surprised and pretty impressed, I could tell from their faces.

"Good. I'll warn you now, if you mess up in the competition in any level, you're out immediately." Said Natsume. I just stared at him and turned around to look at Kagome.

"When are we starting?" I asked with a smile.

"How dare you ignore me! You know what? I'll tell you something." He said. I simply stared at him. He walked towards his backpack, and took out a huge amount of CDs.

"This is your first trainings. Here are 324 videos of the competition for last year. Watch them all, then we're dancing." He said, then walked to Narumi.

* * *

It's been 2 hours and a half, I finally finished all the videos.

I walked towards Kagome's room because I was in mine the whole time and entered the dancing studio.

"I finished." I said, which turned out a bit more like a grunt.

"Good, now you're training on 35 songs." Said Natsume. I looked up and glared at him. He returned it with a smirk.

"Bro! That's too much!" Screamed Kagome. He just shrugged.

_**35 songs are probably okay, maybe I'll survive. –Me-**_

"Take your place." Said Natsume. I stood in the middle of the studio. I heard music and I recognized the song. Fifth Harmony's Boss.

I danced the choreography my best, even though it was a little hard.

"Great. Another one. I want you to do better."

He walked to the phone and put on David Guetta's Hey Mama. I did a choreography that's really hard. When I finished I once again met with Kagome, Narumi, and Maya's impressed eyes.

"Good, you're doing harder ones. Another dance, and make it look more professional."

"I need a breeaak!" I whined.

"Bro enough! She'll continue tomorrow!" Shouted Kagome. He ignored her and started the song. M head was pounding from so much videos and I couldn't dance anymore so I sat on a chair at the end of the room.

"Get up." Said Natsume. I ignored him and drank water.

"I _said _get up." He hissed. I chose to ignore him once more and rub my forehead.

"If you don't get up, I'll push you off the chair." He hissed again. I could hear Kagome and Maya chuckling. I didn't believe him and continued whatever I was doing.

But what I did was wrong, _so wrong_.

In a second I was on the floor with a huge wound on my very weak bicep. My hair was a mess between my head and the chair, apparently it got tangled on it.

At first I was wondering what the actual hell was I doing. Until I slowly started seeing black dots and pain soared through my arm until I fell unconscious.

* * *

"What did she do to you?!" I woke up hearing someone, a girl to be persice, whisper-shouting.

"She didn't listen to me." That voice wasn't a girl's….I recognized the voice as Natsume. _Why were Natsume and Kagome here? Where am I anyways? What are they fighting about?_

All these questions were answered when my arm quite bad and made me remember today's events.

"Ugggh" I groaned, the pain was pretty bad.

"Fine? Fine are you awake?" I heard another girl's voice; Maya's.

I slowly opened my eyes to see white. I didn't know what was happening until Kagome called out to me.

"Fine?" I looked at her to see her a mess. Her hair was an absolute mess even though I could see she tried hard to tame it. Her eyes were red and puffy. My eyes immediately softened by seeing her, she was worried sick about me. I could see it. I look beside her to see Maya in the same state only a tiny bit better. Her hair was also messy but somewhat presentable.

I smiled softly at them.

"Hi." Was all it took for them to start crying their eyes and hugging me.

"I was so worried! I thought you needed stitches!" Said a very sobbing Kagome. I looked at her and she looked like a child who was worried their mommy has died because she slept.

I was so sad but so happy too. I was sad about their state, but I was happy that they look so worried.

"Girls I'm okay, go wash up in Kagome's dorm and I'll go there soon, okay?" I told very gently, almost like handling a baby. They nodded and sniffed more and went out.

I returned to the clinic's bed a few moments after they went outside.

"So you're just going to ignore me?" Said a voice. It was Natsume and I wasn't surprised, not even the least bit.

"Yes, now get out." I said icily. I could hear some shuffling and the door closed. I sighed. How did things turn out like this?

I sat up and examined my clothes. They were the same clothes I wore in the training of hell. That's what I decided to call it.

The door slammed open and I saw the people I least expected.

_A very breathless Shade and Rein._

**Shade's POV**

I was sitting with Bright and Altezza and Rein in the library making our project. Life on Earth is pretty hard, why did Fine choose to come here? I mean, she could've stayed with us in the Mysterious Planet.

"Hey Bright, how long do you think it will take to bring Fine home?" I asked. Bright stared at me for some moments until he replied.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I'll try my best because she saved my-actually everyone's life. If it wasn't for her the Final Prominence wouldn't have worked. Plus, we aren't supposed to convince her because it won't work, remember?" He replied. I do remember, how can I forget? The mission is to find her true love. I nodded at him and tried to continue my reading. Clue word try. Some students were making a ruckus near us and it was hard to concentrate.

"I'll check out what's happening." Said Rein and walked towards the door.

After a minute or so she came back running.

"What is-" Before Altezza could finish her sentence, Rein grabbed my wrist and pulled me running outside the library.

"Rein! What is it?" I said, in a pretty loud voice.

"It's Fine!" She replied. I didn't need to hear more as I started running faster than Rein.

"Where?!" I asked. Rein was an inch or 2 behind me.

"Clinic!" She replied. I was now running the fastest I could. I know knew exactly where was the clinic.

I ran and ran, until I could finally saw the door. Rein was catching up to me now. I reached the door and slammed it open.

There she was, Fine, sitting on the bed, looking like hell.

**Fine's POV**

"Shade? Rein?" Was all I could say. I was so shocked to see them I didn't even know what to say.

"Fine! You're okay!" Said Shade, still breathless. His hair was messy because of –probably- running.

He was wearing some jeans and a white shirt that emphasized his muscles, and damn did he look good.

_What are you thinking?! He hurt you remember?_

"We were so worried!" Said Rein. Shade took small but fast steps and hugged me a bone-crushing one.

I didn't react for a moment before I hugged him back. I felt safe and secure in his arms, and it seemed as if all the pain in my arm and head to wash away.

He pulled back and I suddenly felt really cold.

_What are you thinking?! Stop feeling this way! You hate him remember?!_

Said a voice inside my head but I pushed it away just for now.  
"Why are you guys here? Why were you worried?" I asked, confused as hell. If they came because they knew about what happened in the training of hell, how did they know?

"Did Kagome tell you?" I asked again. They looked at me in a weird way, and I immediately assumed it was, indeed, Kagome.

"I'll giver er a piece of my mind when I go there." I started muttering evil things. They kept on staring at me with amusement.

"So Fine, you're wounded and you're planning evil schemes to murder your friend? Such a good and fragile person." Was what Rein, sarcasm and venom dripping of her words.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear those words from you." I said. I looked at them with hatred.

"Do us all a favor and leave me alone, will ya?" I said. I ran outside the clinic, towards Kagome's dorm, which wasn't far but wasn't close.

I knocked on the door three times loudly, hoping they would open the door.

After waiting a few seconds, they opened.

"I'm going to my dorm. I need sometime with myself." I said and ran back to my dorm.

**Present (Still Fine's POV)**

And that, ladies and gentlemen, how I am now laying in bed with Grace sleeping on my bedroom's sofa because she needed to take care of me.

* * *

**Guys! Can you believe this is the longest chapter I have ever written? I am literally freaking out for no reason lol. So I am pretty late, aren't I? You can punish me, please don't kill me though! The reason because i've been working on a story for Wattpad! Go check it out! It's Called It All Started From A Tree. If any of you guys has Wattpad, please tell me so i follow you. My name is AnimeLoveSickness.**

**To repay you for being so late, I give you all permission to give any order in the reviews, and I'll try my hardest to do them!**

**Spring Wishes: I totally feel ya gurl! Guys should understand that them looking at period stuff is a biiiiiiig NO.**

**tinker3bellz: Glad to know! I hope you're worshipping a lot ^_^**

**CrossKeys DarkHime Kotori-chan: FinexNatsume? Hmmm….seems this story is going to be a love triangle. **

**I know right?! I totally agree with you! Some boys are just so pervy.**

**So guys, remember to leave me a punishment! **

**Thanks For Reading!**


	11. Getting Ready For A Doubtful Party

**True Love Is A Spell**

**Fine's POV**

I woke up next morning feeling very sore, especially my arm.

I sat up straight to see Grace sleeping peacefully on the couch. She looked so peaceful and happy.

I –somehow- managed to carry her without waking her up and put her on my bed. It was a Saturday, so she doesn't need to do any work today. I tip-toed to the bathroom, and did my morning routine.

After I finished, I went and chose my clothes for the day; a denim vest over a white t-shirt and high-waisted black shorts. I am not in the mood to wear a dress.

I exited my room to see Grace and Maya and Kagome laughing toether while eating French fries; my favorite food. My _absolute_ favorite food. I jumped towards Grace and stole her pack.

"Hey!" She tried to protest but when I glared at her she immediately shut up. I started eating the French fries like wolf which hasn't eaten for days.

Yeah, I love them _that_ much..

I finished in an less than 10 senconds and when I looked at Kagome and Maya, they were dressed up. But I didn't really care, _they had packs of French fries too!_

The freaking joy!

They seemed to see the look of joy that took over my face because they immediately gave me their packs too. I grinned and took both and sat between the three.

"Wha a you tho drethed uf?" I asked. They gave me a look which clearly said _seriously?_

I swallowed the French fries inside my mouth and spoke again.

"Why are you so dressed up?" I asked again, and they replied with an 'ooh'.

"Well…" They looked at each other while grinning mischievously. I slowly got up from the couch and ran towards my room. I know that look.

That, evil, evil, look.

Before I could close the door, they pushed it back so I fell to the floor.

"Ow! That hurts!" I whined. They gave me an apologetic smile before pulling m on my feet.

"Okay. Where are we going?" I asked, sighing.

"Shizuko has a party!" And they started jumping up and down and while holding my hand.

I laughed, a sarcastic laugh. They both finally stopped and looked at me.

"So are you in?" They asked, while glaring at me. I know I have no other option except accepting. I sighed and nodded.

I walked to the door, ready to leave. When I didn't feel them behind me, I turned around to see them both staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You seriously think we're letting you go like that? Nu-uh." Said Kagome, sassily of course. I rolled my eyes and looked at their outfits.

Kagome was wearing a one-shoulder white dress that is covered with flower lace on the right side and deep red heels with bows in the front. She looked adorable.

Maya was wearing a black long sleeve lace crop top and a neon yellow skater skirt, and simple black pumps.

"You are so not going to the party like that. Look at we're wearing and look at what you're wearing." Said Maya, eyeing my outfit up and down.

I rolled my eyes the second time this day, because I don't see anything wrong with my outfit.

"Oh everything is wrong. You're going to wear a dress, I don't give a damn what you say."

I think I said that out loud.

"Hell yeah you did." Said Maya. I just sat on my bed.

"Okay. Pick out whatever you want and show me so I can approve." I said, playing on my phone. They stared at me and gave a long, defeated sigh and worked on giving me and outfit.

After 10 minutes, they laid out 4 outfits.

I looked at the first one and refused. It literally looked like what a stripper would wear.

A spaghetti strap crop top that I used as a bra and extremely short shorts.

The second outfit looked cute, but was still too exposing.

A backless shirt that showed all my back and thigh shorts.

The third outfit was good, but I didn't like it.

A sea green bralette with skinny white jeans and a white cardigan.

I looked at the fourth outfit and immediately fell in love with it.

It was a lace dress, beige colored with black fabric under it. Over it was a black blazer.

It was absolutely adorable but sexy.

"The fourth one." I said to Kagome and Maya. They looked at it, then nodded in agreement, and gave it to me to change into it.

After I changed into it, I exited the bathroom and posed in front of both of them.

Kagome started clapping and whistled.

"This is what you get when you ask me for fashion advise. I'm clearly the best. Hohohoho.." And she started laughing like a 60-years-old man.

"Bitch please, I'm 10 times better than you." Said Maya. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Maya before we all burst out laughing.

"But seriously, when does the party start?" I asked, a flat look on my face. Kagome looked at her phone and dramatically gasped.

"Only 45 minutes! How dare you, both! You shall taste my wrath for making me unable to have my time with Fine's head." Said Kagome.

Leave it to Kagome to be dramatic about not having enough time.

"The last part felt so wrong.." I said. Kagome and Maya both looked at me before we all burst out laughing again.

"Okay enough. We should be doing Fine's make-up and hair." Said Kagome. My eyed widened and I started taking back slowly, while Kagome came forward holding the curling wand and Maya too but she was holding the make-up bag.

My back hit the wall, and even though I knew there was no way to go, I was trying to mold myself with the wall. Kagome and Maya finally reached me and dragged me to the chair that leads to hell.

* * *

After about half an hour, they finally finished turning me into a real life Barbie.

"Okay so first you wear the shoes I chose for you and then you look at yourself, okay?" Said Kagome, not letting me see myself. I nodded and got up to wear the shoes.

When i saw what Kagome chose, I smiled. She chose my favorite wedges, the galaxy ones.

(If you don't know what I mean, check it out! They're super awesome.)

They were sparkly, but black at the top part and had a mix of pink, white and pink and the end.

I wore them and took a moment to get used to them, and then turned around so Kagome and Maya will see me.

They nodded.

"If I was a boy, I'd take right here right now." Kagome said, while whistling of course. I chuckled a little and looked at Maya.

She nodded and smiled but I could clearly see that it was fake.

I wonder what happened..?

I then turned an looked at myself in the mirror. I widened my eyes, i looked different. The girl in the mirror was a sexy. cute 16 year old girl. I held my head up and smiled at my reflection. I'm not a weak girl.

Kagome gasped at her phone and started moving.

"We need to go!" She said. She literally looked like a thief who is about to be found.

"Wha-" Before I could continue Kagome interrupted me.

"NOW!" She yelled. I quickly took my white purse and put in the thing I need.

My phone, extra lip gloss, some money, and a knife, in case I get kidnapped because I have a feeling I will.

We finally got out of my dorm room and took a cab.

The school gave us a vacation for one week so we're allowed to get out of school anytime we want.

I have a really bad feeling about tonight.

Let's hope everything will goes well…

* * *

**Hey guys! So I've been jumping up and down, because for some reason I was really happy about the reviews! Well I'm always happy about them but I felt 2 times happier, so Thank You guys so much!**

**Also, the story is just getting started. I got some crazy ideas, and I hope you like them.**

_**Answering the dear revieeeews ;)**_

**Tinker3bellz1: I have a better idea, so wait for it! X)**

**CrossKeys DarkHime Kotori-chan: Can I just call you Kotori-chan btw? It's shorter. So yeah actually, they did come from Gakuen Alice. It's my favorite mange of all time! I really have no idea what you will think later on in the story. As I said, it's just getting started! And, the kiss between Fine and Natsume? I have something better. XP I'm becoming more evil by the day lol. **

**Fxs: Well I have something like that in mind, just wait for it! Also welcome to my story, as I've noticed, this is the first time you reviewed so thanks! 3**

**Thank You For Reading I luv you all!**


	12. Author's Note -2-

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! So I'm sorry this is not a chapter, but if you want to see the girls' outfits, I posted a link in my profile. I'm too lazy to write it in the actual chapter =P

See Ya!


	13. Some Deep Shiz Part 1

**True Love Is A Spell**

**Fine's POV**

Just as I expected, the party was a complete and utter mess by the time we went. It wasn't even 8 and drunk people are sprawled across the front yard. After I saw what I saw on the yard, I immediately regretted going to the party.

"Can I go home please?" I practically shouted at Kagome. She gave me a look of disbelief.

"What?! No way in hell! You didn't even set foot in the house and you're already backing out!" She shouted. It was true, but I didn't need more proof to show that the party was going to end as a complete disaster. You could hear the music 10 miles away from the house, and the neighbors were shouting insults from their windows. And most of them were old people.

"And plus, we wasted time doing your hair and make-up." Said Maya, in a tone in which I would classify as full of hatred. I have no idea what I did to make her hate me. She's been acting this way for a while now.

I just swallowed the nonexistent lump in my throat and started walking inside.

* * *

I now seriously regret coming to this place. I promised myself to never go to a party anytime soon.

Or anytime at all.

I got really thirsty, so I decided to get something to drink. Not alcohol or anything like that, I don't want to get drunk.

When I reached the kitchen, it wasn't as crowded as the other places. I walked to the refrigerator, and took out a Coke. I walked around the living room, trying to find the way to the backyard.

After lots of trials, I finally found the door to the backyard. I started walking around, admiring the colorful rows of flowers. There were so much pretty flowers in many different colors. Red, pink, violet, blue, white, yellow, whatever you think of.

I started thinking someone was following me, so I looked behind me. Nobody was there.

_Huh, must be my imagination. Or the horror movies aftermath is finally here._

I sat on a bench, still drinking my Coke. I started remembering the memories of The Mysterious Planet, and our journey to stop the darkness.

In the middle of my thoughts, I heard sounds near the bushes. I made the mistake of looking, because I got scratched, a bad one. My right cheek started dripping blood, and I wiped it with the sleeve of my blazer. I didn't dare look at the bush as I started running towards the door of the house.

Before I reached there, the thing caught me. Or rather the person. I tried to scream but he put some kind of cloth in front of my mouth and nose.

The last thing I saw before I blacked were blue eyes…

* * *

I woke up but I couldn't see anything. I started panicking because my hands and feet were tied to the chair I was sitting on. I figured that if my hands were tied, then I'm definitely wearing a blindfold. I had no idea where I was, so I decided to ask. Stupid I know but what else do I do?

"Hello? What is happening?" I said.

Silence.

Nothing but silence.

"Hello?" I asked again, and got silence once more.

I waited some minutes before I could hear people. I strained my ears to listen to the voices.

"What….want?" Said a familiar girl voice. Kagome! What is she doing here?

"Shut..little…a friend inside." Said a male's voice. I couldn't really identify who it was, but it was pretty familiar.

"Who are you anyways?!" Screamed Kagome, loud and clear.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hissed another male voice, which was more familiar than the other.

And then all the voices stopped and I heard a door slam open and voices of metal and wood then a door slam shut.

The voices of the guys slowly stopped and all I could hear was breathing.

"Kagome?" I whispered. Some silence before whimpers.

"F-..F-..Fine! Are *hiccup* you alright?" Asked Kagome.

"I'm okay! It's a good thing I didn't drink any beer." I said. Kagome gasped. Her sobs stopped now.

"You didn't drink beer?! Why?!" She asked. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Leave it to Kagome to be dramatic at all times.

"Never mind that! Do you know where we are? I blacked out and I have no idea what's happening." I asked.

"Well, I was searching for you at the party and when I found you, you were in a guy's arms and I ran after him because I knew he was kidnapping you but another guy knocked me out. I was having a really bad headache because of the drinks and I woke up earlier than you. Is that good enough?" She said. Okay so the guy in the bush was my kidnapper. And I'm kidnapped. Alright, no big deal.

"Good enough. So are you tied up on a chair like me?" I asked. Silence was my reply. Knowing Kagome being an idiot, she either shook her head or nodded.

"You know I can't see right?" I said once again.

"Oh. Sorry. Yeah I am." She said. I hummed a little for a reply because I was thinking of a way to remove my blindfold.

"Okay Kagome can you make any kind of noise so I can track you with my ears so you untie my blindfold?" I asked. She didn't say anything so I assumed she nodded once more.

"I can't see you idiot." I said.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! Anyways how ill you move with the chair?" She said, probably pouting. I chuckled.

"I'll manage. You can start." She started humming an unknown tune, and I tried my hardest to hear &amp; move to where she is.

I finally reached her after a minute.

"Ow! You hit me on my forehead!" She whisper-shouted.

"I know! Ok so I'm going to move so I can reach your fingers and you try to open my blindfold, kay?" I asked. She hummed in agreement. I started walking around her and finally somehow sat on the ground.

"Ok start." I said. She started moving her fingers until she reached the blindfold and played around with it until she got it out.

I opened my eyes and adjusted to te light. There was some light from the window, probably from the sun.

Wait, WHAT?

"Hey Kagome, how many hours were we here?" I asked. She was silent for a while before she answered.

"Well, I think about 4 hourse at least." She said. My eyes widened. How were we supposed to go back home?

"Will you please do something?! I'm seriously scared right now." She said. I ignored her and looked at the chair. My hands were tied with a zip tie and my legs with a handcuff. Seriously now? How do I undo this?

**Hello! So how did you like the chapter? Was it good enough?**

**The story is getting deeper and deeper now! Do you like the change? I have bigger plans, and things are gonna get a little bit complicated!**

**Tinker3bellz1: It's just starting! Also, I followed you on Wattpad. Just tellin you.**

**Kotori-chan: I know right?! Especially at the end! It's the perfect combination of Romantic and Sad.**

**Thank You For Reading!**

**P.S Happy Eid my lovely muslim friends! (Or one. Yeah..)**

**P.S.S Can we reach 3k views? We're already at 2k! =)**


	14. Some Deep Shiz Part 2

**True Love Is A Spell**

Fine looked around the place she was in. It was a room, a simple room really. There was a small tv on the side, a bed on the end of the room, a closet, and a door.

**Fine's POV**

"Hurry up, woman!" Whisper-shouted Kagome.

"Alright alright! Sheesh so impatient. I'm trying to open the zip tie on my wrists." I replied with a huff. I searching deep in my mind when I finally remembered a website that teaches how to break open zip ties. I raised my hands as far as they can, and hit my lower back. It broke and my hands were free.

"What was that?!" Whispered Kagome with a worried tone.

"Relax I just broke it."

Kagome sighed in relief and I looked at my legs which were held by handcuffs. When I looked at it I realized these people are seriously idiots. It's called _handcuffs_ for a reason.

"Complete and utter idiots." I muttered under my breath.

"What'd you just say to me? I. Am. Not. An. Idiot. Got It?" I chuckled, which caused her to huff.

I stared at the handcuffs on my ankles and remembered the same website I learned how to break the zip tie from.

Nothing came to my mind, so I thought of all the action movies and books I saw. I remember they would use bobby pins.

I took all the bobby pins of my hair and put them on the ground softly so it won't make too much noise.

I use the first bobby pin, which didn't work. I used the second one, which didn't work either. I used the third one that finally opened the lock.

The handcuffs fell to the ground so I rubbed my ankles and stood up.

I got a better view of the room, but I turned around and took off Kagome's blindfold. She blinked her eyes several times before she screeched.

"Freedom!"

"Shut it!" I whisper-screeched back. She blinked her eyes innocently at me.

I shook my head proceeded to take off the handcuffs. She rubbed her wrists and ankles.

We heard faint sounds of shouting and panicked. I took the zip ties and handcuffs from the floor, gave a handcuff and zip tie to Kagome and took a pair to myself.

I took the chair and sat back in the same position I was when I woke up. I looked at Kagome through my eyelashes and she did the same.

The Shouting started getting clearer and clearer by the second, and I could tell that it's guys voices, and they're familiar. Very familiar.

The door opened then closed and we heard nothing. Absolute silence. My stupid mouth decided to talk without my permission.

"Hello?" I squeaked out. I heard some shuffling noise and a voice replied back.

"Who is it?" Said the voice. It was raspy, like he shouted too much. And then I recognized who's voice it was.

"Shade?!"

"Fine?"

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the short chapter! I'm also sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had a huge writer's block and I was super busy because a lot of guests are coming to my house. **

**Kotori-chan: Thank You! Well, I think I left some hints if it's Shade or not. And Maya, well you'll know later.**

**Well unfortunately there isn't =(. I checked on Wiki.**

**Tinker3bellz1: Well who knows who it was? But I left some hints. **

**Deathjoker01: Thank You! **

**Thanks For Reading!**


	15. Author's Note -3-

**Author's Note**

Wassup you guys! So, I'm very sorry about not updating for like, a week. But, let me tell you the reasons why I didn't.

1-Back to school shopping. (uggggh)

2-A very close relative has died.

3-My uncle and 2 of his daughters got into an accident (wasn't so serious)

4-Two of my other relatives got into an accident. They fell off a bridge and one of them has serious skull damage.

5-Writer's block.

And that's just a few of the sh*t I'm going through. I'm so sorry but I won't update in about a week or so. Please forgive me. I love you all and you're the best!

Shoutouts to:

Kotori-chan

Tinker3bellz1

Deathjoker01

PureWishes02

Please be patient with me!


	16. Some Deep Shiz Part 3

**True Love Is A Spell**

**Fine's POV**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Shade, his voice full of astonishment.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" I replied. The place was silent for a few moments but Shade interrupted.

"Can you tell us what's happening?"

I groan because I have to tell the whole story from the beginning.

"Well you see, yo-" I was cut off by the door slamming open. I slowly turned my head to look, hoping that it's not the kidnapper.

What I see is a man wearing a black mask with his deep blue eyes twinkling with mischief. I stare at them. They're familiar, but I can't tell who's eyes they are.

"I see you're awake. And took off the locks." He says, smirking. I internally roll my eyes and reply 'No shit Sherlock.'

I see his smirk widen and gasps fly around the room. I stare at them in confusion until understanding slaps me in the face.

"I didn't say that out loud, did I?"

The guy quirked an eyebrow and I knew from that moment that I was doomed.

"Oh you did honey, and you're going to get punished for not only that, but for also opening the locks for you and your girlfriend right there."

He did some motions with hands and about 10 huge buff guys entered the room with bags all sizes that were moving. I knew that some people were inside there, but why did he put them in bags? Was I in a bag too? We all stared at the bags, doing nothing. Just staring.

I was trying hard to remember whether I was in a bag or not that I didn't even notice that the men one by one, dropped the bags.

My thoughts were cut short by a sound like a crack followed by a toe curling muffled scream of pain. I cringed, it was like a bone was broken.

When I looked up, all the bags were on the floor, with people struggling to get out, but there was one that was staying still, which I assumed was the one with the person who broke a bone.

I stared long and hard at all the bags, hoping that somehow those men will open the bags. And as if reading my mind, they did exactly that.

In front of me, sat 10 people. 5 girls, 5 boys. I looked at all of them, but only one caught my attention. The person who was in the not moving bag with a broken bone (which I proved to be the wrist) is Rein.

* * *

"Hmm… Let's see what I can do with you all. You're useless, but it might fun to see you kill each other."

Right now, all victims were seated. Everyone was wreck in the insides, but we were all calm on the outside. Except the one 8 years old girl who had tear stains on her face.

These people were absolutely sick. Who kidnaps an innocent 8 years old girl?

I stared at the guys eyes, he seems pretty young. No more than a year older than me. Not that I saw his face, I didn't and I'm planning to keep it this way. I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that I definitely won't like it when he does reveal his face.

I looked at Rein to see her glaring hard at one of the buff men standing in a line by the metal door. Probably the one who dropped her.

I returned my gaze to the kidnapper, to realize he was staring at me. He immediately diverted his gaze and looked at Rein in a very…_naughty_ way.

I felt my blood boil. He can't do that, Rein doesn't like him! I started getting confused. Didn't I hate Rein? Why do I feel like I wanna strangle the man with a rope because of the way he looked at her?

The kidnapper took out a long gun from a very long bag.

And a _bazooka_.

Why the actual f**k does he have a bazooka?! Isn't it used by the U.S Army only?

I stared at him in horror and noticed the other kids were staring too.

"Run for your life."

Was the last thing I heard before he aimed at me with the bazooka. And I did.

* * *

**Yo! Hey everyone! So I know I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I traveled to another city and I didn't take my laptop with me. I'm so sorry.**

**Thank you for being so supportive of me! You have no idea how grateful I am to every single one of you who was patient with my circumstances. **

**Shout outs to tinker3bellz1 &amp; Kotori-chan for always being there for me. You guys are awesome!**

**Also, let's welcome Snow-Rain-Sunshine! I see you are a new reader.**

**P.S would you like it if I made the next chapter in Shade's POV? All of it?**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	17. Some Deep Shiz Part 4

**True Love Is A Spell**

**Shade's POV**

I sat there, tied up and blindfolded knowing nothing. It really irritated me, Fine could be dead for all I know.

Just the thought of that filthy excuse of a human being touching Fine made my blood boil. No one, and I mean _no one_ touches my Fine!

"Run for your life" Said the man. I internally raised an eyebrow. What the heck does he mean?

I wanted to ask but I couldn't, because something exploded.

I flew into the nearest wall and hit my arm. I hissed, and tears formed in my eyes, my arm is definitely dislocated.

I heard screams and heavy breathing, mostly from girls.

Someone kicked the chair I was sitting in so hard, it broke with all the locks. I took off the blindfold in a millisecond, and took off running towards Bright helping Rein. I wondered for a second who &amp; how they broke the locks, but I grabbed both their good wrists because Bright broke his too, and ran as fast as a cheetah to the door.

The hallways looked like a maze, there's an entrance everywhere you go till the end, the end which I can't even see. I ran and ran, but the end never seemed to come, so I turned to the nearest right I saw.

I continued running, not caring that Bright and Rein were screaming at the top of their lungs, begging me to stop.

I didn't mind what they said, and kept running to save our lives.

"FINE IS NOT WITH US!"

I stopped dead on my tracks, realizing that Fine is not with us. I did not pay attention to that at all. I turned around to see Rein panting hard, Bright the same. I was panting too, but not like them.

"What do we do?" I questioned. Worried about Fine. I'm pretty sure I didn't see her going out of the room.

I freaked out a little. What if that psycho did something to her? So many different negative thoughts drifted in and out of my mind.

Bright snapped his fingers in front of my face, pulling me out of my negative thoughts filled mind.

"Huh?"

"I said, maybe we can go back and find her." I looked at him, and silently nodded my head. They both turned around to walk away when we heard a piercing scream from behind.

"Who in the world was that?" Whispered Rein. I continued staring at the dark, endless hallway, wondering the same thing. We heard another scream, followed by a crazy laugh. Rein shrank back, and a shiver ran down my spine. Something is definitely up.

"Come on, let's go. Something's up." I whispered. The nodded their heads and started walking. We started slow, until we began running like dogs from hell were behind us.

* * *

After what felt like eternity, which was probably only a few minutes, we reached the end. There was a beige wooden door in the middle, which was completely out of place, because the walls were grey, rusty, iron walls.

I pushed it open a little, and peeked. What I saw made me freeze.

There was Fine, tied to a chair, breathing very heavily and panting, with red marks all around her face.

I stared but he hit her again, and something snapped inside of me. I slammed the door open, making the man and Fine look at me.

When Fine realized who I was, her eyes started watering. My eyes softened, but when I heard the man chuckling my eyes hardened again.

I glared at him, which just made him even more amused.

"Ok, what the heck do want from us? If it's money we'll give it you." I said, staring at him dead in the eye. He chuckled one last time then looked at me with dead eyes.

"I want you to go back to your planet."

I stared at him with wide eyes, Fine the same too.

"Yes, I know that you're not from here, and I'm not from here either. I know every single thing about you all, including that idiotic teacher Grace."

I started stuttering, trying to find a way to show how shocked I am. He noticed my stuttering and smiled, clearly enjoying my shock.

"B-b-but how?" I heard Rein from behind me ask. He smiled, and it was a purely evil smile. Goosebumps traveled all over my body.

"Maybe because I'm the reincarnation of something?.." I could feel that he was hinting something, but before I could ask what it was, he collapsed.

I looked up, only to see a furious Fine, holding a metal pole, which I assumed she hit his head with.

We all stared at her with awe, shock, and confusion.

"What are you still doing?! Let's get outta here!"

And we continued running away.

* * *

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. We have been running for god know when, trying to get away from that room with the mystery guy.

I was wondering if Fine could run any faster than she already is. None of us could catch up to her.

Finally, Fine stopped running, almost a mile away from us, when we heard another piercing scream. Fine froze, her eyes widened.

"Kagome."

And she started running once again.

* * *

We reached another door, but this time it was blood red instead of beige. It looked more creepy than out of place, considering the surroundings.

Fine did not hesitate in opening the door, in fact, she kicked it open. There was her friend, sitting in the exact same spot with the exact same marks.

And to our surprise, the kidnapper was standing in the exact same spot we found him standing when we got Fine.

He smiled, and looked directly at Fine.

"Thought I'd be dead, didn't you?" He questioned. I thought Fine would glare at him, but she glanced at me and nodded her head to him.

"I did, but it seems I'd have to work harder to do that, right?"

"True that."

* * *

**Hey Guys! I apologize for the super late update (that rhymed! =D) but I had school, and I was stressing out so much, not to mention that I'm involved in a contest in Wattpad so I have to share every week, and it's been hard. And I couldn't login to my FF account, but I finally did! So I finally got a 2 weeks vacation, and I'll update –hopefully- soon once again! **

**And OMG you guys, we reached 3k views! I love you 3**

**I hope this chapter cleared up any confusions, I was hoping you'd all get confused =3**

**Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
